Bunga Matahari dan Pohon
by Haruna Shirayuki
Summary: Jika Eren Jaeger adalah matahari dan Mikasa Ackerman adalah bunga matahari, lalu kau apa, Jean Kirstein? /Canon. JeanMikasa, ErenMikasa./


Summary: Jika Eren Jaeger adalah matahari dan Mikasa Ackerman adalah bunga matahari, lalu kau apa, Jean Kirstein? /Canon. JeanMikasa, ErenMikasa./

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Bunga Matahari dan Pohon**

**© Haruna Shirayuki**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

* * *

Jika ada perumpamaan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok Mikasa Ackerman, sudah pasti perumpamaan adalah bunga matahari. Ia cantik dan berkilau persis seperti bunga matahari yang mekar di musim panas. Bunga matahari selalu menghadap ke arah matahari, membiarkan hangatnya cahaya mentari jatuh menimpa dirinya dengan lembut. Membiarkan matahari menjadi satu-satunya sumber kehidupannya. Bunga matahari hanya akan menatap ke satu arah; matahari. Tak pernah sekali pun terbesit dalam benaknya untuk mengagumi hal lain; bulan, bintang, pelangi, awan atau pun yang lainnya. Bahkan jika bisa, bunga matahari akan membunuh malam sehingga matahari dapat terus meraja di singgasana langit.

Ya, bunga matahari adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling naïf. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga setia. Ia tidak akan pernah berpaling dan meninggalkan matahari apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun seluruh dunia merutuk teriknya matahari, bunga matahari akan tetap memilih bersama matahari.

Sama seperti Mikasa Ackerman.

Mikasa hanya melihat ke satu arah, Eren Jaeger. Baginya, Eren adalah segalanya. Mataharinya, poros dunianya, nafas kehidupannya. Eren adalah setiap hal yang Mikasa butuhkan. Mikasa hanya memerlukan Eren di sisinya, maka hidupnya sudah lebih dari sempurna. Mikasa juga tidak akan pernah ragu untuk berdiri melindungi Eren ketika seisi dunia memusuhi pemuda itu.

Jika Eren Jaeger adalah matahari dan Mikasa Ackerman adalah bunga matahari, lalu kau apa, Jean Kirstein?

Pohon. Ya, pohon. Mungkin itu adalah perumpamaan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok Jean Kirstein.

Bunga matahari terlalu mencintai matahari sehingga ia tidak sadar memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ah, mungkin kata yang lebih tepat adalah ia tidak pernah mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Karena baginya, matahari adalah segalanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia menatap sebuah pohon yang hidup bersamanya di padang rumput tandus itu. Bunga matahari tidak pernah sadar bahwa pohon itu selalu melindunginya dari hujan, topan atau badai sekalipun. Bunga matahari tidak pernah tahu batang pohon yang kokoh itu selalu melindungi tubuh ringkihnya. Bunga matahari tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sang pohon selalu memandangnya dengan penuh kasih. Bunga matahari tidak akan pernah menyadarinya karena cahaya matahari telah menyilaukannya.

Sang pohon itu adalah Jean Kirstein.

Mikasa tidak pernah tahu bahwa Jean selalu memperhatikannya. Selalu mengasihinya, selalu melindunginya. Hanya saja Mikasa tidak pernah menyadarinya. Perasaannya pada Eren telah membuat ia buta. Mikasa tidak lagi bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan baik. Yang terpantul di matanya hanyalah sosok Eren seorang.

Jean memahami hal itu dengan baik. Bahkan sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Mikasa, Jean sudah mengetahui hal itu dengan pasti. Bahwa Mikasa tidak akan pernah berpaling padanya. Bahwa Mikasa hanya akan membiarkan Eren menjadi pusat dunianya.

Tapi Jean tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mencintai Mikasa. Ia hanya ingin melindungi gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Mikasa baik-baik saja meski itu berarti ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

Ya, Jean tidak perduli dengan apapun lagi. Biarlah hanya ada Eren dalam pandangan Mikasa. Biarlah Mikasa tidak pernah menganggap penting arti eksistensinya. Jean tidak akan lagi peduli. Ia hanya peduli dengan keselamatan Mikasa.

Karena ia adalah sang pohon.

Sang bunga matahari akan selalu menghadap ke arah matahari. Karena begitulah cara ia hidup. Dan sang pohon akan setia untuk melindungi bunga matahari dari bahaya apapun yang mengancamnya. Karena begitulah tujuan hidup yang ia pilih.

Jika Eren Jaeger adalah matahari dan Mikasa Ackerman adalah bunga matahari, maka Jean Kirstein adalah pohon. Pohon yang akan selalu melindungi bunga matahari_nya_.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Halo, semua! Perkenalkan namaku Haruna Shirayuki, author baru di fandon SnK ini. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ XD *bow*

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Shingeki no Kyojin chapter 49 ketika Jean menyelamatkan Mikasa yang tertangkap titan. Aww bikin Runa melting~ :3 Yosh… Beritahu Runa pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini, oke? ;)

With cherry on top,

**Haruna Shirayuki**


End file.
